


Phoenix

by Savenkowa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 18:11:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10341366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savenkowa/pseuds/Savenkowa
Summary: Вокруг бурлит жизнь, она дышит Дереку в лицо майским ветром и запахом цветущих деревьев. У него же под веками вспыхивает огонь, а в ушах стоит треск стекла и стен. И крики. Одни и те же крики.





	

У Дерека один из тех дней, когда не хочется абсолютно ничего. Ни есть, ни спать, ни говорить, ему лень даже двигаться. Полнейшая апатия. «Амеба», — беззлобно заявляет на такое его состояние Питер.

Простыни нагреты калифорнийским солнцем, один луч уже особо настырно греет босую ступню. Однако Дерек всё никак не может заставить себя подняться с кровати. Подперев затылок ладонями, тупо пялится в потолок.

— Нам пора.

Кора. Как обычно заявляется без стука в дверь.  
Дерек даже не сразу поворачивает к ней голову, продолжая разглядывать жалкое пятно на бледном потолке.

— Ммм.  
— Дерек, я серьезно. Собирайся. Питер уже ворчит.

Он хочет ответить, что плевать ему на ворчание Питера, но опять же. Лень.  
Кровать слегка качается, когда Кора садится. Ненавязчиво толкает его в плечо.

— Эй, — зовет тихо.  
И от этого «эй» у Дерека сдавливает в груди. Господи, порой он терпеть себя не может. Это он старший брат, он должен поддерживать Кору, заботится о ней, а не наоборот.

Совесть поворачивает его голову к Коре и вынуждает открыть рот:

— Дай мне пять минут.

Кора устало улыбается. Дерек смотрит на блики солнца в её волосах.

— Ладно, — кивает она и на миг сжимает его пальцы. А затем быстро одергивает руку и поднимается. Не оборачиваясь, выходит с комнаты, беззвучно прикрывая за собой дверь.

Дерек зажмуривает глаза до вспышек под веками. Трет лицо ладонями. Сильно, чтобы привести себя в чувство.  
Соберись, унылое дерьмо.  
И резко садится на кровати, свесив ноги на пол, чтобы не дать себе передумать.

 

— Рекорд.

Дерек невольно вздергивает брови. Питер опирается о столешницу бедром, скрестив руки на груди.

— Ты собрался как раз к первому уроку, — поясняет дядя.

Дерек хмуро зыркает на него, но молчит. Откусывает тост, щедро намазанный джемом, и жует, при этом, совсем не разбирая вкуса. Ей-богу, если бы его делала не Кора, он бы даже есть не стал.

— У меня сегодня контрольная. Можно побыстрее? — Кора влетает на кухню маленьким вихрем, забрасывая сумку на плечо и стягивая волосы в хвост.

Питер обезоруживающе поднимает руки.

— Без проблем. Только поторопи своего брата, и отправляемся.  
— Я уже закончил, — откладывает недоеденный тост, накидывая на плечи куртку.

Кора бросает на него беглый взгляд. Поджимает губы. Дерек видит, что хочет отругать за то, что не позавтракал. Сдерживается.

— Тогда спешим, ребятки. Бегом, бегом, — подгоняет Питер, хлопая в ладони.

Дерек признает поражение и плетется за дядей и сестрой. Они обсуждают её учебу всю дорогу к машине. Дерек хочет провалиться сквозь землю, потому что он, чёрт возьми, не понимает, как у них получается двигаться дальше. Он же напоминает себе застывший соляной столб, которого нельзя сдвинуть ни туда, ни обратно. Стоит на месте. Зациклен, помешан на прошлом. Всего два месяца. Это даже прошлым язык не поворачивается назвать.

Садится на заднее сидение джипа Питера и сразу же втыкает наушники. Врубает музыку на полную и делает вид, что не замечает взглядов Питера и Коры. С каждым днем это получается у него всё лучше и лучше.

 

Стадион в это время, как обычно, пуст.

Дерек сидит на скамейке, жуя яблоко, которое заботливо ему запрятала в рюкзак Кора. Питер не из тех, кто будет заботиться о школьных обедах. Он просто утром сует Дереку двадцатку и говорит: «Выберешь на свой вкус, племянничек». Вот только Питер не знает, что Дерет на дух не переносит школьную столовую, не переносит этих прицельных, изучающих взглядов и шепотков в его спину.

Солнце палит неимоверно, Дерек снимает куртку и складывает её рядом с собой, оставаясь в простой футболке. Зеленый ковер стадиона рябит в глазах, ему хочется зажмуриться, чтобы не видеть этих сочных красок. Вокруг бурлит жизнь, она дышит Дереку в лицо майским ветром и запахом цветущих деревьев. У него же под веками вспыхивает огонь, а в ушах стоит треск стекла и стен. И крики. Одни и те же крики. Воспоминания жгут, плавят, ему иногда кажется, что руки Питера, удерживающие его, всё ещё у него на плечах. Он потерял всё за одну ночь. Всего одна ночь, а Дерек понимал, что прежним больше не будет никогда. И жизнь его будто пустой серый холст. Только рисовать на нём заново не видит смысла.

Дерек яростно бодает носком кроссовки невинный камушек, который оказался не в том месте и не в то время. Сколько раз обещал себе перестать думать, вспоминать, воскрешать в голове. И опять всё по новой. Вздыхает, ероша отросшие волосы на затылке и так и замирает.

В метрах пяти от него точно так же застывает какой-то нескладный пацан. Хмурится, осматриваясь по сторонам, поправляет лямку рюкзака на плече. Понятно. Искал уединения и нарвался на Дерека. Вот только местечко занято уже давно. Дерек считал себя полноправным хозяином стадиона в эти часы. Он сводит брови на переносице, грозно стреляя взглядом в пацана. Думает, шёл бы ты отсюда. А сам пытается вспомнить, видел ли он его раньше. Ответом ему служит: «Нет». Новенький, что ли? Тогда это многое объясняет. Другие школьники обходили стадион стороной, пока здесь сидел Дерек.

Пацан на секунду стушевывается под его взглядом. Однако в следующую, к удивлению Дерека, продолжает свой путь к скамейкам. Храброго десятка, небось, — мысленно хмыкает Дерек и мрачно наблюдает, как тот садится на скамейку, вытягивая длинные ноги, и устраивает на колени рюкзак. Дерек несколько секунд рассматривает красную клетчатую рубашку, которая выделяется на общем фоне ярким пятном и всколоченную шевелюру. Потом отворачивается, теряя интерес.

Почти подпрыгивает, когда рядом приземляется Кора. Запыхавшаяся, раскрасневшаяся и улыбающаяся.

— Так и знала, что ты здесь.  
— Где же мне еще быть, — ворчит Дерек. Кора умудрилась усесться на его кожаную куртку.  
— Не спросишь, как у меня дела? — поддевает его плечом.

Дерек закатывает глаза, а уголки губ подрагивают в усмешке.

— Всё ровно ведь не отстанешь.  
— Не отстану, — соглашается Кора.

В этом вся Кора. Любыми способами пытающаяся растормошить его. Иногда помогает. Иногда Дерек хочет закрыться у себя в комнате на семь замков, чтобы никого не видеть и не слышать.

— Вижу, ты подружился с новеньким, — говорит вдруг Кора. Её зоркий взор уже заприметил пацана в клетчатой рубашке.

Дерек супится, мельком косясь в сторону наглеца, потревожившего его покой.

— Я это сужу по тому, что он всё ещё продолжает сидеть на скамейке, а не убегает прочь под твоим убийственным взглядом.

Он ничего не отвечает.  
Только Кору так легко не остановить.

— Его зовут Стайлз. Он учится со мной в одном классе.

Будто бы Дереку есть до этого дело. Ещё и имя такое дурацкое. Неужели кто-то в здравом уме назовет так своего ребенка?  
Дерек мычит что-то неразборчивое, лишь бы Кора отстала.  
Зря понадеялся.

— Его отец теперь наш новый шериф. Шериф Стилински. Он заглядывал к нам на днях, помнишь?

Конечно же, помнит. Краем уха он подслушивал разговор Питера и этого самого шерифа о пожаре в особняке. Ему только передали дело, и он решил ознакомиться с ним, так сказать, с первых источников.

— Тебе на урок не пора? — спрашивает более резко, чем того требует ситуация. Кора не виновата. Чёрт, это он срывается всё время, стоит хоть кому-то заикнуться о пожаре.

Кора глядит понимающе. Дерек сильнее стискивает зубы под этим взглядом.

— Пора. Тебе тоже, кстати.

Поднимается, кусая губу. Будто бы порывается что-то сказать. Но затем кивает, натянуто улыбаясь.

— Увидимся после занятий.

Дерека накрывает такая острая волна злости к самому себе. Она этого не заслуживает. Но Дерек просто не может себя перебороть и поговорить начистоту, не скрываясь за этими проклятущими масками. Это выше его сил.

Он смотрит вслед удаляющейся Коре, снедаемый чувством вины. Тихо рычит сквозь зубы, плотнее сжимая пальцы на скамейке. Довольно, Дерек.

А потом он ловит на себе чужой взгляд. Перехватывает его своим, и парень в клетчатой рубашке тут же быстро отворачивается, смущенно утыкаясь в книжку.  
Дерек подрывается с места, хватая рюкзак и куртку. Он может поклясться, что пацан опять смотрит, только теперь ему в спину.

Уходит, даже не повернувшись.

 

Во дворе школы ни души.

Дереку душно, жара дышать нормально не дает. А еще он до чертиков раздражен. Питера всё нет. Кора умотала к одной из своих подружек (он подозревает, что, вполне вероятно, специально, лишь бы не пересекаться сегодня с ним). Он решает добираться домой (точнее, к квартире, которую снимает Питер) пешком, так как другого выхода у него просто нет. Упрямо сжимает челюсти и направляется к парковке, чтобы сократить дорогу через городской парк. Косо посматривает на голубой джип, явно отслуживший своё, и подумывает и себе раздобыть какую-никакую таратайку на колесах, чтобы перестать зависеть от Питера.

Он почти пересекает парковку, когда увиденное заставляет его остановиться. Дерек тормозит едва ли не против воли. Ему не нужны проблемы. Господи, два месяца он только то и делал, что старался их избегать.

Но воинственно-затравленный вид пацана и гогот Дэллера и его ублюдков будто бы примораживают Дерека к земле.

Внутренний голос советует ему поскорее убираться отсюда. Мало тебе забот, Дерек? Не ты ли потратил столько сил, чтобы превратится в невидимку?

Мысленно он соглашается с внутренним голосом. Но ноги почему-то уже несут к пацану, подпертому к сетчатому забору и окружившей его компании.

Парень обнаруживает его первым. И, охереть, отрицательно качает головой, губы образуют прямую линию. Точно храбрец. Вот только невероятно глупый. Что же, Дерек от него не далеко убежал.

— Дэллер, — зовет и, скорее всего, отрезает себе пути к отступлению. Тебе ведь не нужны проблемы, чёрт подери, Дерек. Чего ты не угомонишься?

Но поздно.  
Мэт разворачивается к нему, брови от удивления взлетают чуть ли не до кромки волос. Ещё трое парней, вечно зависающих с ним, тоже разворачиваются. Взгляд пацана прожигает в Дереке дыру.

— Хейл, — насмешливо дергает головой в поклоне Дэлер. Рот тянет самодовольная ухмылка. — Ты ко мне по делу или мимо шел?

Дерек думает, что это его последний шанс съехать и просто уйти, оставив всё, как было. Пусть Дэллер и засранец, но зарываться к нему без причины тоже не станет. У них, своего рода, нейтралитет.

— По делу, — желваки под кожей каменеют, а адреналин хуярит в крови так, что она скоро забурлит, закипит в венах. Дерек успел позабыть это ощущение. Ощущение того, что ты ещё живой, что в твоих венах по-прежнему течет кровь, а сердце стучит за грудной клеткой. — Отвалил бы ты.

Мэт прыскает смешком и перекрещивает руки на груди. Ребята рядом с ним тоже обмениваются ухмылками.

— Может, заставишь меня? — кривляется Дэллер и у Дерека руки рефлекторно сжимаются в кулаки.

Он обещал Питеру не драться. Только не сейчас, когда контроль его ослаблен до такой степени, что остановиться сам он вряд ли потянет.  
А существо внутри него будто и ждало. Вскинуло лохматую голову, принюхиваясь к густому, нарастающему вокруг напряжению и теперь нетерпеливо облизывало пасть, сверкая клыками.

Дерек думает о Коре. Она — единственное, что вносит хоть мало-мальское, но спокойствие в его жизнь. Но её здесь нет.  
А нагло лыбящаяся рожа Мэта и его дружков есть.

Не поддаваться существу оказывается труднее, чем он предполагал. А ещё пьянящий и без того шальную сейчас голову адреналин словно бы нажимает на спусковой крючок. Дерек сам себе не хочет признаться, как же скучал по ощущению того, что он — одно целое и больше не нужно по ночам грызть подушку, лишь бы удержать рвущееся наружу на поводке.

И это решает всё. Куртка и рюкзак валятся наземь, а плечо Дерека врезается в живот Дэллера, отбрасывает его к сетке. Он успевает несколько раз хорошо приложить Мэта по животу и расфигачить ему губу, когда вмешиваются его подручные.

Дерека оттаскивают, и первый удар в челюсть, а затем второй в солнечное сплетение выбивают из него дух. Ему удается отбить несколько из них, рассекая костяшки о чужие скулы и подбородки. Но это не длится долго, его просто задавливают количеством и массой.

Он оказывается на земле и пытается прикрыть хотя бы голову, когда все разом наваливаются на него. Дерек терпит, сцепив зубы. Внутри же он весь горит. Горят внутренние органы, кости, мышцы. Кажется, что ещё немного, совсем чуть-чуть, и он воспламенится целиком. Боль подреберная полностью отодвигает внешнюю. Он её уже почти не чувствует. Его словно вышвыривает за границу реальности, в ушах звенит, сухожилия натягиваются как веревки, а мышцы плавятся, как если бы Дерека запихнули в доменную печь. Терпеть уже почти нет сил, он ощущает зуд в деснах и покалывание в пальцах. В его голове звучит голос Питера: «Не нарывайся, Дерек. Слишком много стоит на кону. Помни, почему они умерли, и не смей подставлять сестру, слышишь?». Дерек снова думает о Коре. Он мысленно шепчет её имя, стараясь не зарычать, а ещё страшнее — не отпустить то, что уже вовсю скребется за ребрами, бьется в грудную клетку, прожирая себе путь на волю.

Не сразу осознает, когда всё вдруг прекращается. Дерек по-прежнему лежит на земле, прикрывая голову, и шепчет имя Коры. Теперь уже вслух. Его поднимают. Не вздергивают, не подрывают, а бережно ставят на ноги. Дерек разрешает себе на миг приоткрыть глаза. Голова раскалывается, будто её использовали вместо наковальни, в висках нещадно гудит и сдавливает. Он чувствует рядом Питера, который поддерживает его под руку, узнает по запаху. И ещё кого-то. От него пахнет мятной жвачкой и, кажется, овсяным печеньем, а ещё немного бензином. Дерек дергается в бок инстинктивно, встречаясь с взглядом карих глаз. Они едва не сталкиваются носами, пацан вздрагивает, а пальцы непроизвольно сжимаются на его предплечье сильнее.

— Чёрт возьми, Дерек, — Питер. Оттаскивает его и ведет за собой. Дерек трясет головой, глаза словно затянуты полиэтиленовой пленкой.

Он прикрывает их, полагаясь на ощущения и на твердую руку Питера. А дальше услышанное повергает его в ужас. Питер говорит:

— Ты показал ему свои глаза, Дерек. Настоящие глаза. Молись, чтобы всё обошлось или нам всем конец.

Дерек снова шепчет имя Коры.  
И существо, наконец, отступает.


End file.
